


だてこじ 短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 在看完營火真心話與逃離無人島的OOC妄想(?另外還有めめあべ的嗚嗚嗚我們小狗狗好可憐啊(?有些語句不用原文感覺就不是很到位😭 譬如よく頑張りました之類的⋯⋯語言好難(?
Relationships: Miyadate Ryota/Mukai Koji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	だてこじ 短打

**Author's Note:**

> 在看完營火真心話與逃離無人島的OOC妄想(?  
> 另外還有めめあべ的  
> 嗚嗚嗚我們小狗狗好可憐啊(?  
> 有些語句不用原文感覺就不是很到位😭 譬如よく頑張りました之類的⋯⋯語言好難(?

全身乏力的回到家，四肢因肌肉使用過度而顫抖，向井拖著腳離開停車場，靠在電梯的扶手上揉著太陽穴，想要現在立刻倒頭就睡。

「辛苦了。」

「咦？館樣......」

低著頭走出電梯，聽到熟悉的聲音驚訝地抬頭就看到宫館站在自家門口前，雙腿疼的不行也無法阻止向井奔向宮館的懷抱。

向井撲進人懷裡就開始哭，宮館半拖半抱的將人帶進家門。

邊哭邊說著話，就算模糊不清，宮館也能知道向井失落鬱悶，安靜的抱著人任由對方宣洩。

「我失敗了......」

宮館拍拍向井的腦袋，沒說什麼，看對方平靜了些便放開手，脫了鞋牽著人進屋，牽著人來到浴室前，替對方把身上的飾品和包包等脫下，還在哭哭啼啼的人才反應過來。

「去泡澡吧，餓嗎？要不要吃什麼？」

「......青椒肉絲......」

「嗯，你去洗澡吧。」

抬手揉揉向井的髮絲，見對方還不打算動作，傾身親吻額頭，說自己出門一趟後便離開。

先檢查過向井的冰箱後去了附近的超市一趟，回向井的住處熱了飯後開始料理，十幾分鐘後將食物端上桌，敲響浴室門告知向井可以吃了。

划著手機坐在餐桌邊等人，向井拖著腳搖搖晃晃的也來到餐桌邊，坐下來就往宮館身上靠。

「好累......」

「你盡力了。」

「嗯......不過めめ最後成功了，超厲害的！」

向井坐起身子開始外景發生的事情，宮館聽著替對方夾菜，時不時給予回應。

終於講到一個段落宮館催促著趕緊吃飯，吃完又催促著去刷牙。

趁著向井刷牙時詢問了醫藥箱放置處，對方反而緊張的衝出浴室問怎麼了，受傷了嗎？手指戳了幾下向井的腦門，笑說當然是用在你身上的，滿身是傷都沒感覺嗎？

坐在小沙發上等人出來後仔細替對方上藥包紮，處理收拾完的宮館打算回家讓向井好好休息，那人卻問能不能留下。

「館樣......留下來嗎？」

軟軟的小聲詢問，宮館無奈笑了。

「你希望我留下嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯可以嗎？」

「可以喔⋯⋯你希望的話。」

湊近親吻了向井的唇，因為乾燥而脫皮的嘴唇讓宮館心疼。從口袋掏出自己的護唇膏替人塗抹厚厚一層，又再低頭吻了吻。

「睡吧。」

宮館起身卻被向井拉住，撒嬌的說自己腳疼身體痠，意會過來的宮館將人抱起移駕去臥室，躺在床上還能打滾看來心情沈澱的差不多了。

也躺上床的宮館馬上就被纏上，在自己身上蹭了蹭找到舒服的姿勢才安份下來。

「館樣⋯⋯謝謝。」

「沒事，睡吧。」

本以為懷裡的人還會繼續聒噪，等了一會變感受到對方呼吸逐漸平緩，看來是真的累了。

慶幸自己在第一時間能夠陪伴在向井身邊，可不想讓這人獨自一個面對情緒崩潰，對方就是有這種像小動物般的可憐感讓自己總是放不下心，大概也是自己喜歡他的原因。


End file.
